Vandam Bodyslam (rapper)
Vandam Bodyslam is a member of the rap group P.C.C (Paper Chaser Committee) from West Palm Beach, Florida, Biography Vandam Bodyslam is the frontman of the Hip Hop "super group" PCC (Paper Chaser Committee). Born and raised in tough streets of South Florida, he is notorious for his "take no prisoners" approach to music. A hometown favorite in the West Palm Beach Hip Hop scene, this young "veteran" has built up a lengthy body of work in a short amount of time. His relentless work ethic is reminiscent of a young 2Pac, known for his ability to knock out 5-6 songs in a single studio session. He has already recieved national support from DJs all over the US, including Statik Selektah, DJ Wonder on the "Sway in the Morning" show on Shade45 (SiriusXM) and DJ Irie (99 Jamz/Miami Heat). With over 1.5 million views on Youtube, Vandam leads the next generation of superstars coming out of South Florida. Discography Mixtapes * December 31, 2009: Year Of Da Bodyslam (Vandam Bodyslam mixtape) * December 31, 2009: Still My Year (Vandam Bodyslam mixtape) * Febuary 24, 2010: Back 2 Da Old Me (the R.i.p Spro Dedication)(Vandam Bodyslam mixtape) * October 19, 2010: Mixtape B4 The Mixtape (Vandam Bodyslam mixtape) * March 11, 2011: Feel Us Musik (Vandam Bodyslam mixtape) * July 13, 2011: Blood Sport * January 16, 2012: FEATURING VANDAM Hosted by DJ EYEMAX * July 12, 2012: So Whut It Dew * July 12, 2013: MMTVS (My Moh Tuh Vay Shun) * September 5, 2014: Year of Da Bodyslam 2 (Vandam Bodyslam mixtape) Collaboration mixtapes * March 27, 2011: The Buried Life (1000 Things To Do B4 I Die) (with Mic Check) * June 11,2011: Unforgettable Statemeants (with 1Hot (rapper)) * November 5, 2011: Unforgettable Statements Vol.2 (with 1Hot (rapper)) * February 14, 2012: Traps Most Wanted (with Breezy Bree (rapper)) * February 23, 2012: PCC/Paper Chaser Party (PCC mixtape) * June 12, 2012: The Finals (PCC mixtape) * February 28, 2013: Unforgettable Statements 3 (with 1Hot (rapper)) * Singles * Aug 24, 2011: Roll it up Again (Vandam & Mic Check single) Singles/Music Videos appearing on * Promotion videos * Music Videos * Aug 24, 2011: Vandam & Mic Check - Roll it up Again (Music Video) + MP3 DL * Dec 1, 2011: Vandam-Loyalty Over Royalty (Official Video) +MP3 DL * S.Ko - Smoked Out Remix Ft. VanDam & 1Hot ( Official Video ) Music * Lyrics of Don't Slip by PCC my niggas ruthless, they will leave your ass toothless. i swear to yall we will hide ur body where the roof is, dont do this. im telling yall. shit we are strapped in the club. wtf yall drinking, niggas mean mugging us. wtf yall thinking. idk but u better get ur mind right quick Peoples he work with Producers * CeddyBo * Jsharp * ATG * Purps Beatz * Cash Jordan * Treallion * Trapmaticians * Outlaw * LCP Beats * C-Clip * Dubba-AA * Freak Beatz * Cyko (rapper) * BMC Beats * Blue * Smith Gunz * AG * C.a.M. (producer) * 10POUND Links * Vandam Bodyslam facebook * Vandam Bobyslam facebook 2 * Vandam Bodyslam myspace * Vandam Bodyslam facebook page * http://pcc561.blogspot.com/ * Vandam Bodyslam profile on DatPiff.com See Also * List of Rappers * List of Rappers and Rap Groups * List of American rappers * List of American rappers and rap groups * List of South Florida Metropolitan Area rappers and rap groups * List of rappers and rap groups in West Palm Beach, Florida * Yae Yae of PCC * Tenfoe (rapper) of PCC * Mic Check of PCC facebook * Vandam Bodyslam discography * Lil'Murda (rapper) COMING SOON Category:Rappers and Rap Groups Category:Rappers Category:American hip-hop Category:American rappers and rap groups Category:American rappers Category:Underground hip-hop Category:Underground rappers Category:PCC members Category:Rappers and Rap Groups in South Florida Metropolitan Area Category:Rappers and Rap Groups in Palm Beach County, Florida Category:Rappers and Rap Groups in West Palm Beach, Florida Category:Rappers in West Palm Beach, Florida Category:Facebook Category:Myspace Category:Facebook fan pages Category:DatPiff.com Category:African American rappers